


Chuck vs. The Implication

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Memories, Party, Pregnancy, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck, Sarah, and their family get together for a special announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. The Implication

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend Johnathan, who, as a realist (at least that’s what he calls himself), needs a little help seeing the brighter side of things.
> 
> ~RCA

The sunlight peeked through the closed blinds of the white house with the red door. He opened his eyes at just the right moment. The light that slipped inside was golden and everything shimmered richly in its warmth. He shifted slightly so as not to wake up the blonde sleeping next to him. It was one of his favorite moments. She looked so pretty under the golden light. She glowed, literally. Maybe he would tell her this one day, but it may just be creepy and--not that it’d be anything new to her--he didn’t want to come across that way.

“Go make breakfast,” she mumbled, nudging him with her foot.

He smiled and kissed her nose. “It’s your turn, though.”

“No, it’s not. What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

She groaned and rolled out of bed. “I hate it when you’re right.” She pulled on a robe and put on slippers before going out to the kitchen. He lay back against the pillows for a few more minutes. He even closed his eyes, but they were soon flying open when a happy voice was squealing, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

“Good morning, Katie,” he greeted his little girl. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek before racing down the hall yelling for her mother. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his hair. His phone rang, and after seeing who it was he sighed, “Hello?”

“Oh good. You’re up Chuck. I need your help. I’m trying to decided if Alex and I should bring a watermelon or a veggie tray.”

Chuck rubbed his temples. “Morgan, it’s too early for this.”

“No, not really. Actually, it’s a little late. You know how I am about decisions. It takes me forever. Alex got me out of the house an hour ago. I’ve been wandering around the store trying to narrow it down, and now I have, but I can’t make the final decision. And what if I did make a choice. I’d end up pacing to and from the check out line wondering if I made the right decision, and then Alex would be mad because I’d be late. I’m really bad at this, and--”

“Morgan, get the watermelon,” Chuck said finally cutting his best friend off.

He heard Morgan sigh with relief. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem buddy, but next time, call your wife.”

“Right, right. Thanks again. See you soon. Bye!”

Chuck hung up and left his phone on the nightstand knowing Morgan would most likely call back with a new dilemma. He walked out to the kitchen where the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes was drifting through the opening. His beautiful wife was standing by the stove with their daughter watching intently by her side as their son was playing with his cars in the living room. “What time is everyone coming over again, Sarah?”

“Two. Why?” She asked turning her green eyes to him.

Taking a look at the digital clock on the microwave, Chuck saw that it was only ten in the morning. “No reason. Just Morgan.”

Sarah mouthed “Oh” as she turned back to breakfast. “Katie, can you help Daddy set the table?” she asked the little girl by her feet.

“Okay,” the blonde girl chirped.

Chuck passed the child the silverware and handled the plates and glasses himself. He began whistling as he worked. The whistling caught the attention of their son and he looked up from his cars. He jumped at the sight of food and barreled towards his chair. He almost knocked over the milk his dad was pouring. “Stephen calm down,” Chuck chastised. “It’s just food. You’ve seen it before.”

Stephen smiled shyly at his dad, and changed the subject by asking, “What time is D.J. coming over?”

Sarah laughed. “More people than D.J. are coming over.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but modified his question, “What time are the people coming over?”

“Two,” Sarah said as she placed food in the center of the table. “What would you like, little man?”

“Pancakes please,” Stephen replied watching with greedy eyes as his mom put a couple of fresh pancakes on his plate and passed him the syrup. Chuck filled his daughter’s plate with eggs and pancakes before helping himself. Before he began eating, he took a moment to appreciate his family before him. He ran through all the things that happened to both he and Sarah that could have prevented this. He frowned when he thought of Volkoff; that was not a good time. He shook his head to clear the memories.

Sarah caught his eye and smiled. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Yeah, yeah. I was just...thinking.”

Sarah smiled around her fork. Swallowing she teased, “That’s never a good thing.”

⌛

“Chuck, can you get the torches out?”

“Already done.”

“Okay, what about the grill? Did you remember the charcoal?”

“Yeah. I think I got that last week per your request.”

Sarah paused in her pacing. Her hand stopped its running through her hair. “You did?”

Chuck smiled and pulled Sarah in for a hug. “Yes, I did. We have everything. All you need to do is relax and be a good hostess. Everything is under control. Morgan and Alex are even bringing a watermelon,” he finished with a smile.

“We already have watermelon.”

Chuck’s smile fell just as fast as it came. “Oh. Well don’t tell him that. He was at the store this morning buying something to bring.”

Sarah chuckled. Chuck kissed her forehead just as the doorbell rang.

“They’re here!” Stephen cheered. The little boy raced to the door, and though both his parents tried to get him to stop so they could see who it was, he had the door pulled wide open. His smile fell when he saw John Casey and a shy brunette instead of his cousin D.J. and the Awesome family. “Oh. It’s you.” The boy sulked away from the door.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at John Casey who was smirking after their son. “Well someone is happy to see me,” he grunted. Casey stepped in the house as a minivan pulled into the driveway. Casey put his granddaughter down. She gripped his pant leg in her little hands as she continued to refuse to even acknowledge Chuck and Sarah. “She’s shy,” Casey murmured as he looked down at her.

“Ashley!” Katie yelled happily.

The little girl at Casey’s feet peered timidly at her older friend. “Hi, Katie.”

“I got out my dolls. Let’s go play,” Katie pulled Ashley away from Casey and down the hall to her room. Chuck shook Casey’s hand and then Casey gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

“I brought potato chips,” Casey said as he held up the bag. Sarah took it with thanks and placed it on the table outside. Casey and Chuck followed her, getting drinks from the cooler. “I’m grilling,” Casey growled.

“Uh, no. This is my house. I’m grilling,” Chuck argued.

Casey and Chuck commenced staring each other down, a battle of wills for the right to cook hamburgers and hot dogs. Sarah turned to them and was about to say something, but her words died in her throat. Chuck raised his eyebrows as Casey narrowed his eyes and curled his lips. The two men were so absorbed in themselves that they didn’t hear or see the arrival of Ellie, Devon, and their five kids. Sarah crossed the yard to greet them.

“We were knocking on the front door, but no one was answering. Are they okay?” Ellie asked referring to Casey and Chuck.

“Um...I’m not really sure,” Sarah said. “They’re vying for the coveted grill.”

“I thought we handled this last year,” Ellie said.

Devon came in with, “I’ve got this.” He walked up to the still-staring Casey and Chuck. Devon rubbed his chin as he thought about how to diffuse the situation. He smiled to himself. That goal reminded him of the story about Chuck diffusing a bomb at some party. It was a great story. Devon shook his head to clear it. Motioning towards the two men before the grill, Devon asked, “Do either of you even know how to work the grill?”

His question broke the staring contest as the starers turned to the silver contraption next to them. “Yeah...sure...of course…” they stuttered at the same time.

“How do you turn it on?” Devon inquired.Chuck and Casey snapped their heads back and forth as they tried to figure out where the power button was. Surely it had to be in plain sight. Devon chuckled. “Babe!” he called to Ellie. “Get my apron from the van.”

Ellie scurried out to the van as Alex and Morgan walked up. Morgan smiled and raised his hand to wave at his best friend’s sister, but as she breezed by him, he was obviously ignored and put his arm down. Alex laughed and patted her husband’s arm.

“Morgan! Alex! So happy you all made it,” Sarah greeted. Chuck came in for a hug from each of them. Casey came next and then Devon. Ellie returned from the car with Devon’s “Kiss the Chef” apron.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Ashley called as she ran to them. She lept into Morgan’s arms first and buried her face in his neck. Morgan’s eyes opened wide and his mouth formed an “o” as he held her. The adults watching laughed at his expression. He passed his daughter to her mother before the parents sent their daughter to play with the other kids. Katie made sure Ashley was included, even if that meant the girls were constantly antagonized by Stephen and D.J.

“Thanks, babe,” Devon said as he tied the apron around his waist. He kissed his wife’s cheek which made Ellie smile.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Ellie asked Sarah.

“No. I think we actually have everything for now. We’ll just have to get everything out when Devon is done with the grill.”

Ellie smiled and both of them turned their attention to children playing on the swing set in the back yard. The oldest was Clara, and she could play the role of a worrying mother quite naturally. Then there were Ellie and Devon’s twins D.J. (Devon Jr.) and Marissa. They were great kids with strong personalities. (D.J. had a knack for getting into trouble.) Next was Chuck and Sarah’s oldest Katie who was followed closely by Alex and Morgan’s Ashley. Abigail, Bridget, and Lottie were the final three daughters of Ellie and Devon’s. Stephen fell between Abigail and Bridget, and rounded out the bunch of kids. Most of the kids were brunettes or dirty blondes like their parents, but Katie’s blonde hair stood out as did Lottie’s.

“Look at Ashley,” Ellie said. “She’s doing really well today.”

“She is isn’t she?” Alex said, joining the other two moms. “Dad says she even told him a couple of stories last night.”

Sarah nodded and her eyes wandered to Chuck who was standing by Casey, Morgan, and Devon by the grill. He caught her eye, raised his beer, and smiled. She still got butterflies every time she looked at him and he looked at her. There were still bits and pieces that she didn’t remember from their life before, but she remembered everything since then. It all started with the kiss on the beach while the sunset burned behind them. It hadn’t been like a fairy tale or anything, but she’d felt something, a feeling she couldn’t explain but didn’t want to lose.  It’d taken a while, but she’d fallen, and fallen hard...again, apparently. She was happy she had though, and everyone else was too. Now, seeing her husband talking and laughing at their annual summer barbeque, Sarah was so thrilled to be a part of all of this.

“You did know you had watermelon in the fridge, right?” Ellie asked.

Alex turned to Sarah. “You did? Morgan said that Chuck told him to pick the watermelon at the store.”

Sarah smiled. “It’s okay. I told Chuck we’d need more. Katie has become obsessed with it. She’ll probably have an entire plate of it.”

“Up for a game of cornhole?” Chuck asked his wife.

“Of course. We have a streak to continue, remember?”

Chuck beamed and asked loudly, “Who wants to be the first to lose?”

Alex and Morgan were the only available couple, and so were assumed to be the first victims. Devon and Casey watched from the grill as the kids formed a group to watch the bean bags fly. Clara kept score. Ellie assisted Devon. Casey kept a watchful eye on his granddaughter making sure the boys left her alone. He would not tolerate any teasing where she was the victim.

⌛

Sarah laughed loudly with everyone else, except Casey, as Devon and Ellie finished telling a story about Clara who was blushing madly. Her eyes met Chuck’s at the other end of the table and he got to his feet. “I’d like to make a toast,” he announced raising his glass. The table fell silent and looked at him. “Seven years ago, on a beach with the sun setting over the water, I found Sarah Walker sitting and thinking. I sat next to her, and when she asked me to tell her our story I did. We laughed and cried and it felt like old times. Then I told her what Morgan thought I should do. The kiss was by no means magical. There was no dramatic music or singing dolphins. But the kiss reminded Sarah of something, and that something made her want to stay with me, with us, and now she’s my wife...again. I don’t know what I would have ever done without her, and I plan on never finding the answer to that. To Sarah and all our friends who stayed by our sides.” Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Chuck looked at Sarah and they shared a secret look that the others saw.

“What aren’t you telling us?” Morgan asked.

“Sarah?” Chuck asked.

“No,” Sarah shook her head. “You tell them.”

“We’re expecting,” Chuck announced quietly never breaking eye contact with Sarah.

Ellie and Devon grinned and were the first to offer congratulations. Casey offered Chuck a firm handshake after Alex gave both Chuck and Sarah hugs. Morgan sat in his seat looking confused. “You’re expecting what?” he asked.

Alex smacked his shoulder while Casey rolled his eyes. Morgan looked at his wife for an explanation, but she just shook her head.

“A baby, Morgan. We’re expecting a baby,” Sarah said.

“Oh,” Morgan said with a nod of his head. “That’s great!”

“What’s great?” a gruff voice asked.

The party turned to the voice. A redhead they knew very well stood there with lips pursed and eyes searching.

“General Beckman, so nice of you to join us,” Chuck greeted.

“Thank you, Chuck, but no one has answered my question.”

“The Bartowskis are expecting an addition to their family,” Casey replied.

Beckman’s pursed lips unrolled in a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Grandma General, do you want to join us?” Katie asked offering Beckman a plate with a hamburger already made on it.

The general took the plate and patted the little girl on the head. “Certainly.”

Devon scooted closer to Ellie to make room for the general on the bench. The kids went back to playing now that they were done with dinner, and their shouts and giggles were a nice compliment to the adult’s conversation. Chuck looked at Sarah who looked back. He raised his glass, tipping it towards her. As he did so, his eyebrows rose slightly in a few silent words. She smiled, understanding him, and raised her glass as well. Above them a solitary bird flew from one tree to another, crossing the setting sun as it did so.


End file.
